bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
TheMeatly
theMeatly is the lead creator of the game Bendy and the Ink Machine as well as the founder of theMeatly Games, along with Mike Mood. He is a game developer, a comic artist, and a puppeteer. About theMeatly, real name unknown, is a game developer, a comic artist, a puppeteer and a compositor. He lives in Ontario, Ottawa which is where is located his company "theMeatly Games Ltd.". He appeared on the internet for the first time in 2014 with the creation of his company. At the time, theMeatly was know as a webcomic writer and penciler for the comic series of the same name focusing on his own life as a game developer. theMeatly also has a YouTube channel that despite being created in 2014 started to be active only on 2016. His videos consists of musics (MeatlyMusic), songs, gameplays, top ten videos and trailer and announcement related to his games. When he shows up in his videos, theMeatly uses a hand-puppet version of his comic character to represent himself. He released in his first game "MeatlyMakes" (2016) which is again based on his webcomic, in this game, the player plays as theMeatly and musts create a game while avoiding the troubles. In the end of 2016, he worked with his friend Mike Mood on the game Bendy and the Ink Machine. The game was released on February 2017 and became an instant success, giving a lot more notoriety to theMeatly Games Ltd. and to theMeatly. The company is still working on the game with now an higher budget than before. theMeatly is currently working on Chapter 5 of his game; he also planned to do language translations, ports on home consoles and maybe an offshoot for the series. theMeatly's favorite food is bacon. Known Works * Game design * Writer / Story editor * Artist * Game mechanics * 3D * Animations * Audio * Music * Voice acting for few known characters: ** Henry ** Wally Franks ** Norman Polk * Social media management List of games * MeatlyMakes (2016) * Bendy and the Ink Machine (2017-2018) ** Chapter 1: Moving Pictures (February 10, 2017) ** Chapter 2: The Old Song (April 18, 2017) ** Chapter 3: Rise and Fall (September 28, 2017) ** Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders (April 30, 2018) ** ''Chapter 5: The Last Reel'' (TBA 2018) * Bendy in Nightmare Run (August 2018) Trivia * theMeatly appears in Bendy and the Ink Machine as an Easter Egg multiple times. * theMeatly plays the voice of Henry, and including several other voices. ** On the Q&A video, when asked if theMeatly voices Henry, theMeatly jokingly says "I can't confirm or deny that" using Henry's voice. ** He also tried to voice Shawn Flynn, however he couldn't get the accent right. * theMeatly is aware about the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki. He, and even Mike Mood, retweeted the Wiki founder's tweet announcing said Wiki's creation."so so awesome :) wow! I'm so glad people are enjoying Bendy so much! :D" - theMeatly. February 15, 2017. Twitter. ** theMeatly also tweeted his review on the Wiki, praising how great the staff members run the Wiki with other users' collaboration, and even reminded everyone not to trust everything on all Wiki's pages due to containing some false info that has yet to be solved/removed."OH! Just wanted to throw this out there! The awesome people on the Bendy Fan Wiki are doing a great job overall, but I just wanted to remind everyone that you can't believe everything you read on there. :) Quite a few untrue things floating around... :P" - theMeatly. January 12, 2018. Twitter. Gallery Meatly-scnibm5y.png|The thumbnail for one of his videos. Chapter2PReviewCGX.jpg|theMeatly next to the Chapter 2 preview at CGX. TheMeatly.png|theMeatly in the MeatlyMakes game icon. Download (10).png|A black and white theMeatly logo. 4848d303552f613d3fc17a675bea9518.png|theMeatly Gamejolt and Steam profile icon. TheMeatly-avatar.jpg|theMeatly's Twitter avatar. TheMeaty.jpg|theMeatly's avatar for October. Christmas-theMeatly.jpg|theMeatly's avatar for December-January. TheMeatly.jpg|theMeatly's website logo. Chap2Meatly.gif|theMeatly's logo in Chapter 2's teaser video. Videos Interview with theMeatly and Mike Mood, creators of BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE|Livestream interview of theMeatly and Mike Mood. "Bendy Chapter Two" Preview at CGX!|theMeatly's video on Chapter 2's preview at CGX. TheMeatly - A Quick Update!|theMeatly's "quick update" video. "Bendy and the Ink Machine" Secrets Revealed? - Send questions!|theMeatly's video encouraging fans to ask questions. QUESTIONS ANSWERED 1! Bendy and the Ink Machine|theMeatly's first Q&A video. 7_BEHIND_THE_SCENES_FACTS_about_"Bendy_Chapter_Three"!|theMeatly's video for behind the scenes of Chapter 3. WHERE ARE THE BENDY PLUSHIES?!|theMeatly announcing the plush toys' release. Bendy and the Ink Machine Level Walk|theMeatly's video on the game's level walk, not released publicly on his channel but used for the official website's background. BIG BENDY NEWS! D Bendy and the Ink Machine|theMeatly announcing the upcoming consoles for Bendy and the Ink Machine. QUICK VIDEO! Huge BENDY Updates Coming wIth Ch4!! D|theMeatly's short announcement of Chapter 4 along with huge updates for three previous chapters. "The Time Has Come!!" - Quick Updates! -o R|theMeatly's announcement about Bendy in Nightmare Run and Chapter 4. E3! - "HUGE BENDY ANNOUNCEMENTS!!"|News about Bendy In Nightmare Run and Chapter 5. References pt-br:TheMeatly pl:TheMeatly Category:People Category:Developers Category:Voice actors Category:Youtubers